Breaking a Leg, Building a Relationship
by Pokemonpuppy1
Summary: Uh, crappy title and summary but this is a hospital AU. Arthur is a male nurse, Alfred broke his leg.. This is based off one of my recent bored RPs I had. It would be much appreciated for ideas and/or reviews! Please and thank you guys!


Hallo! This is a story based off an RP I had with a stranger! xD

I don't own Hetalia or the characters, but I so wish I did!

Enjoy~

* * *

Arthur Kirkland sighed, it was an ordinary day at the local hospital he worked at. He looked at his clipboard and called out the next patient, "Alfred F. Jones." He called out in a bored voice. He waited for the man to come over.

Alfred, with the help of his brother Matthew, hobbled over to the male nurse, who called him.

"Follow me." Arthur boredly led the two into a room quickly checking Alfred's height and weight like he normally did with all the patients. "Alright, the doctor should be in to see you in a moment. While he's not here, would one of you like to go ahead and explain what exactly is the problem, Mr. Jones?"

Alfred blushed a little, "Well I broke my leg again, and the other doctors refused to see me so I came here!" By now Alfred was familiar with the bored nurses and the sterile environment of a hospital, the only difference was that this time the nurse was a different gender.

Arthur nodded slightly, "Again?" He raised an eyebrow, "How many times have you broken your leg? If I may ask.." He was getting slightly interested with this man, though he wasn't sure why yet.

"Hmmm how many times do you think Mattie? Three or four?" Alfred looked to his brother who was in the corner "Y-yes I think, three at the most" mumbled the blonde "Then three!" Alfred smiled happily.

"My. You must be either very brave and quite a dare devil, or just insanely clumsy and stupid.." Arthur joked slightly. He wasn't the best at making jokes or much of a conversation, but he did try.

"Both!" Alfred once again smiled and thought to himself, 'How did he know so much? He had never seen the man in his life! Must be the medical records...'

Arthur smiled some and went out to the hall speaking to a doctor before coming back in next to the doctor, who was a French man, "This is Dr. Bonnefoy.."

Arthur didn't sound to thrilled to introduce him. "Oh, mon cher, I mean, Arthur could you stay in here to help me examine and take care of Mr. Jones?"

Arthur nodded, "Yea alright."

The half invisible blonde in the corner spoke up "Uhm, should I leave?" The small room was getting over crowded.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't see you there. You can stay or leave..Whichever is fine." Dr. Bonnefoy said as Arthur rolled his eyes slightly and went over taking a look at Alfred leg.

"I think it's only a mild fracture, but we should probably get an X-Ray.."

The French doctor nodded, "You are correct. I'll go set up for him in the X-Ray room you can bring Mr. Jones in a moment."

Arthur nodded again.

"So Does that mean I gotta wear another cast?" the American pouted and moved the injured leg slowly. "Those things suck ass..."

The Brit chuckled slightly, "Yes, most likely you will have to.."

"Damn," he continued swinging his leg until he heard it hit the corner of the bed he was sitting on. The blue eyed man made a small noise as pain spread through his leg. "I'm fine!"

He sighed and went over to him gently massaging the American's leg that was instantly soothing the pain.

"You really should be more careful. As cute as you are, I don't want to see you in here all the time.." He blushed as he realised he just called Alfred 'cute' and he stopped massaging the leg and went out in the hall hoping Dr. Bonnefoy was ready, but he wasn't so he went back in hoping Alfred didn't hear that 'cute' comment..

Alfred blushed bright red had the nurse really just called him cute? Well he thought that the green eyed man was cute too, but he was pretty sure he was hearing things, in his train of thought he had started to swing the injured leg once again.

Arthur sighed, "Stop swinging your leg Mr. Jones.. You don't want to hurt yourself.."

He was still blushing and made sure to pick out his words so he wouldn't embarrass himself again in front of the really handsome and cute young man.

"Huh?" Alfred looked up at the man once again.

"Oh, right sorry... So you know my name, so that means you should tell me your name!" The enthusiastic patient bounced a little as he spoke.

"Oh," Arthur wasn't used to patients actually wanting to get to know him, "I'm Arthur Kirkland.."

"Cool! I would tell you my name but you already know it," Alfred looked at the beautiful man that he could now put a name on.

"Hmm, so how old are you?"

"I'm 23.." Arthur said looking back at him, "Your file said you were around 21, correct?" He said still sounding like a proper nurse should.

Alfred nodded, then he pouted "This isn't fair! You know everything about me and I don't know anything about you!"

Arthur chuckled some rolling his eyes, "Well, most people don't need or want to get to know me anyway. I'm just a male nurse, living on my own..." He shrugged slightly.

"You don't even have a girlfriend or boyfriend that lives with you?"

Alfred tried to hold in his smile as Arthur had just given him a chance to ask if he was single. Even if he didn't notice how awkward the question was.

"No, unfortunately, I'm alone... I guess the whole 'male nurse' thing doesn't really attract many people." He joked a little.

"It may attract some..." He mumbled in what he hoped to be a voice as quiet as his brother's.

"Oh," He said louder making it seem as that was the first response.

Arthur still heard what Alfred said at first, "Well, it does seem to attract Dr. Bonnefoy, but I have no intrest in him. Not to sound picky or anything of that sort. He's just... I just have a bad feeling about him..."

Th Brit shrugged, "Besides, there's already a cute man I just met not too long ago.."

Arthur winked with a small smile to Alfred before checking out in the hall again, "Come on Mr. Jones, it's time for the X-rays" He told the American.

"Oh," said Alfred not seeing the wink "Uhm can you help me up? Mattie helped the first time and he kinda left..."

He smiled at Arthur. 'I gotta find out who he likes.' thought the American.

"Yes, of course..." Arthur went over and helped him up.

Once Alfred was steady from the support of the male nurse, they walked toward X-Ray room.

"Thanks, Oh and, you can call me Alfred y'know." He looked at the British man currently helping him walk.

He nodded slightly, "Alright then, Alfred.."

They got to the X-Ray room and Arthur helped put the protective vest around Alfred before telling him where to sit and stepping out of the room and taking the X-Rays.

After a few minutes they were done and Arthur took the vest off of the American and led him to another small room and helped him sit down.

"Well, I can stay in here with you or leave if you would prefer..."

"You can stay here..." Alfred said. He wasn't going to loose him just yet!

"Uhm, so y-you said you have bad feelings about the doctor... why?" He said trying to start conversation.

Arthur honestly didn't expect that Alfred would actually want him to stay but answered, "I just do. He seems like..."

The Englishman was trying to think of the right words to explain it.

"He's very perverted in a way. Not to be offensive to him, I'm pretty sure he knows not to take things to far..."

He nodded "Hey! I have this great idea!"

He quickly jerked his head to look at Arthur.

Arthur tilted his head slightly, "Really? And what is it, if I may ask?"

"Okay, so, you should give me your phone number that way we can stay in touch!"

Alfred gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could manage so that the nurse couldn't say no.

Arthur was suprised to say the least, "You want _my_ number? Well, alright.."

He wrote his number down and was about to give it to Alfred right when Dr. Bonnefoy walked in.

"So, what is going on here?" He swiped the number teasingly, "Aww, I'm hurt, I've asked you a thousand times for this and you give it away to a patient?"

Arthur sighed and glared at the doctor.

Alfred pouted. He would get it if he could walk on his stupid leg.

"Umm, Dr. Bonnefoy? My leg hurts can we please just hurry and get the stupid cast on?" He asked hoping it would make the doctor get back on track.

"Ah, right.." Dr. Bonnefoy started to put the number in his pocket but Arthur took it from him and gave it to Alfred without a word.

The doctor rolled his eyes and pouted as he went over and put the cast on Alfred's leg, "You will need to use crutches or a wheel chair, which ever you prefer." The doctor told him before walking out.

Arthur brought some crutches over to Alfred, "I can get you a wheel chair if you need it..."

Alfred smiled "No, it's fine! Thanks dude!" Alfred steadied himself on the crutches, that he knew how to use professionally.

"And I hope you get together with that man you met"

He smiled weakly at that last part, knowing Arthur didn't like him.

Arthur frowned sadly, he thought Alfred had gotten the little message, "I uh-...N-Nevermind.."

He figured that the American must've just been teasing him. Well, at least he knows that Alfred didn't actually like him like he had thought.

"What's wrong?" The American frowned and thought, 'What was he going to say! What if he was going to tell him who it was that he liked?'

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.." Arthur said trying to act as if it didn't matter but failed miserably.

"Please tell me" Alfred pouted once again and put on his award winning puppy eyes.

The Englishman sighed, he really didn't want to tell Alfred and mess everything up he briefly thought over it, 'How would he react? Is he going to laugh at me and tease me for feeling like this? Oh bloody hell, those eyes...'

"I.. I like you Alfred, I hope we can stay in touch and get together sometime.. I-uh...umm. I have to go see to other patients now.."

He tried to escape the conversation, but then the lead nurse ruined that, "Oh, Arthur, you're shift is over you can go now..." 'Damn...' "Thank you..."

The American grinned happily "I would hug you but I have these crutches... 'cause I really like you too!"

By now the American's smile wasn't going to leave his face anytime soon.

Arthur smiled, "I'm glad to hear that.. Well, I'd better start walking home before it gets too dark.."

It was already pitch black outside as Arthur waved slightly to Alfred and started walking out the doors.

"Mattie drove me though and so maybe he can give you a ride!" The American offered with a bright smile.

"Well, Alright. That sounds nice, thank you.." He said.

Alfred smiled as he lead Arthur out to the car that his brother owned.

The older of the two brothers didn't complain as the male nurse and the cripple made their way into the car.

Arthur got in the back of the car after he had helped Alfred place the crutches in the trunk for him.

Alfred leaned against Arthur and kept smiling as he looked at him.

Arthur found himself blushing slightly as he took a glance at the American leaning against him with a small smile.

"By the way, you gotta teach me how to make make a leg feel better like you did earlier... I'm gonna need it..." The American mumbled half asleep.

"Alfred you better not break your leg again. We're running out of doctors." Called the Canadian in the front seat.

Arthur chuckled lightly, "I'll show you later... but your brother is right..."

"It's not my fault! It's not like I want it to be broken all the time. It just happens..." Alfred trailed off and attempted to put his arms around Arthur.

There was a chuckle from the Canadian up front again as if Alfred had told a joke.

Arthur blushed a little more, but didn't make a move to stop the American's arms and smiled a bit.

"Where do you live Arthur?" asked the only blonde up front.

"I live in the apartment complex on fifth avenue.." He told him.

"Okay" He drove to the correct place and parked.

"Iggy!" Alfred cried clinging onto the Brit for dear life. "You gotta come over soon! please!"

Arthur looked at him, wondering where that nickname came from but smiled and nodded, "Alright I will. Just give me a call later.."

He got out of the car, "Goodbye Alfred.." He just realized he didn't know what the American's brother's name was, "Uhh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name..?"

"My name's Matthew, it was nice to meet you." The brothers waved good bye for a final time, then left as Arthur went into the apratment and up to the second floor.

He entered his room and plopped down into his bed, tired from his day at work and fell asleep.

* * *

Well. Hope ya liked it! Reviews and ideas are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
